Allen's Insecurities
by Raekah
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are fighting and Tyki takes advantage of it. See what happens. Will become Mature in later chapters. Please RxR AllenxLavixKanda, AllenxTyki
1. Chapter 1

Another Old story dredged up form the depths of my computer. I figure I should share it.

Please RxR

* * *

Was Kanda and Lavi avoiding him? Allen thought, dejected. Well, they had just learned he may be the 14th after all. Who would want to associate with him? He sat down on the stone bench, feeling rather lonely.

"I just saw Kanda in the cafeteria. " Lenalee commented. Allen looked up, not surprised by the news. Kanda was always in the cafeteria at this time.

Miranda waved at Allen from behind Lenalee.

"I just saw Lavi in the library, reading as usual." Miranda added. That wasn't unusual, Allen thought ruefully. Lavi _was_ Bookman after all.

"I don't see Kanda and Lavi hanging around like they usually do though , Allen." Lenalee noted. Miranda looked at Allen thoughtfully, and agreed.

"Well, they are busy nowadays, with their own stuff.." Allen said, smiling. _Did they know?_ Allen thought panicked.

"That never stopped them before.." Lenalee replied, with surprising insight. Allen felt like Lenalee knew more than she let on..

"It's.. complicated.." Allen turned away. Lenalee didn't quite get it, because all she knew was that they had come back from a mission a few days ago, all angry with each other.

"Allen.. I don't think that would deter your friendships.." Lenalee had known those two for years, and she _knew _that there must be another problem. She lay a hand over his, trying to reassure him. Allen looked away, not even noticing. Lenalee sighed, and motioned for Miranda to leave Allen alone.

Allen sat there for awhile, not noticing the multitudes of people passing him by. Most didn't notice him except for one person with long, black flowing hair.

"Baka Moyashi.".

***

"Lavi!" Someone yelled across the huge library. Lavi looked up from his pile of books, his headband hanging low on his neck. He was lying languidly at a corner, slumped and absorbed into his world of books.

"Huh..?" His mind was slow to drift from reading to the sudden intrusion.

"There you are!" Lenalee struggled to get past the piles of towering books. She looked at several precarious piles, ready to fall over. "What's wrong with you nowadays?" She asked, rather sharply.

Lavi looked at her, faking a little confusion. "What do you mean..?"

"You know what I mean! You've been doing absolutely nothing but hanging out in the library these days!" She said, frustrated. "I know you can take it easy since your hammer is still being fixed but.." Her voice drifted off..

"but, what, Lenalee?" He asked, making a good show that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what! You, Allen, and Kanda used to be inseparable! What happened?!" Lenalee looked at him, angrily. She hated to see her friends like this. They were all clearly miserable without each other.

" So what? " Lavi looked at her with a menacing glare that Lenalee had never seen before., dropping the confused act. It warned her not to butt in. Lenalee backed away a little, frightened by this side of Lavi. Lavi's glare disappeared and his voice softened, noticing he had scared her.

"Sorry, Lenalee." He looked a little ashamed. "I didn't mean to scare you.. It's just.." He scratched his head, unsure of how to say it. "He just.. Allen always risks his lives for us and everyone. He doesn't realize how the rest of us would feel about that. Especially, me and Kanda, y'know?" Lenalee nodded knowingly. She had been in the same situation herself. She even slapped him, she recalled ruefully.

"So, Kanda and I decided to leave him alone so he can think about it.." Lavi rested the worn book on his face. It was obvious he didn't want to talk any longer, so Lenalee left him alone.

Her mood plummeted again however, when she thought about Allen. He had come a long way, but wasn't that something inherent in his character? The fact he would put himself in danger over everyone else.. She didn't know if that could be fixed but.. Perhaps Allen could try to understand how it felt.

****

Allen sighed again. Komui sent him out on a mission, but it would only take a few hours 'supposedly'. It was to investigate a nearby phenomena of 'ghosts' but it turned out to be akumas as always. He now stood waiting for the train, which would take a few more hours, since he _just_ missed it. His stomach growled, his body tired from fatigue, stress, and hunger.

"Why didn't I eat before I left?" Allen said, sadly. Oh, right. He was thinking about Kanda and Lavi. Allen lay down on the bench, dejected, How could the day get any worse? He closed his eyes, his mind drifting off to sleep…

…

…

"Hello, boy." A eerie, familiar voice rung in his ears. Allen jerked up, recognizing that voice! Tyki Mikk! Allen growled, rushing to activate his innocence. Unfortunately a arm shot out before he could.

"I can't let you do that, boy. " Tyki whispered, close to his ear. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you.. _this _time." Allen struggled to activate but he was too tired. The events of before had taken it's toll. Tyki grinned, his voice low and seductive.

"I've come for another reason.. Do you know what it is?"

Allen knew. Tyki's lingering gazes and interest had been blatantly clear. However, he always had Lavi or Kanda around, so Tyki couldn't do anything. Allen cursed his stupidity at not noticing Tyki earlier.

"So you know, what I'm going to do, _boy?_ I've come to fuck you."

Allen's blood ran cold.

***

"Allen's awfully late, isn't he?" Lenalee asked, worried. Kanda, nearby didn't seem to hear it, except for a slight tightening on his cup.

"Knowing Allen, he might have missed the last train. The last one should be here soon." Marie mentioned, unconcerned.

"You mean, Walker-sama?" Lenalee looked at the speaker, seeing Toma, a nearby finder. "If you mean Walker-sama, I saw him walking to his room not two minutes ago." Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief. Kanda ate his soba, giving a good impression that he didn't particularly care. "However, he did not seem well.. I think the mission took a lot out of him." Lenalee grew suspicious at the thought. Anyone who _knew_ Allen, would know that would've come down to eat no matter the mission. Kanda also looked perturbed.

***

Allen collapsed into his room, clutching his coat together. His hair was disheveled, his clothes torn, and there were countless bruises on his body with a stinging pain in his thighs. He was lucky to have gotten away from Tyki. Or would it be more accurate to say, that Tyki had let him go. However, it was only _after_ he was done. Allen shivered at the countless things that had been done to him. His breath caught at remembering. The pain, the intrusion, and the screams. _It hurt. It hurt so much._ He wanted to go to Lavi or Kanda.. No. His mind shrank away from that thought. How could he face those two after Tyki? He didn't want _anyone_ to see him like this, much less those two. He couldn't go back to them.

"Allen-kun?" He heard a knock at his door. At the sound of the turning doorknob, he panicked.

"Don't come in!" He shouted. The door halted. "Allen-kun? Are you okay?" He recognized it as Lenalee.

"I'm fine." Somehow his voice managed to sound normal.

"But.." Lenalee sounded doubtful.

"No. I'm sorry for shouting. I was changing my clothes.." There was a awkward silence. Allen hoped to God, she believed it.

"Oh. I'm sorry.. I didn't— I mean—" Lenalee sounded embarrassed. Thank God.

"Did you need anything?" Allen stood to lock the door.

"No, it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow Allen-kun!" Her footsteps faded in the distance.

Allen gave a sigh of relief. Thank God Lenalee believed him. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Lenalee had come in. As he relaxed though, he could feel the disgust creep up on him. The scent, the feeling of Tyki, the memories still clung to him. It felt disgusting, his skin prickling at the thought. It seemed like some invisible grime that couldn't be washed away.

How could he ever face Kanda and Lavi? His head bent, he let out a quivering sigh, a few tears falling onto the floor.

****

"Yuu?" Lavi looked around, brushing branches away. Usually Kanda was train—

"HOLY SHIT!" He narrowly missed a sword by his head. "Where the fuck do you think you hitting that thing, Yuu?!" Kanda looked at him, grim.

"You know better than to interrupt my training." Kanda's eyes narrowed. Lavi held his hands in mock surrender.

"Yea. I do. But.. Y' know Allen?" Kanda gave a curt nod. "I feel like something's off. Don't you?" Kanda gave another imperceptible nod. They both looked up at Allen's room, noticing a subtle change in the air.

***

"Nee-san! . What did you make him do?" Lenalee questioned her brother, with a suspicious air.

"Make who do?" Komui asked, while trying to avoid his paperwork. He was currently working on a new 'Komurin'.

"Make Allen! Nee-san, if you've done anything.." The threat hung in the air.

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear!" Komui backed away from his now-suspicious little sister. "I didn't make any weird experiments or say anything this time!" He had done some things but Komui honestly had no idea what happened this time. Lenalee looked at him, her eyes staring.. And she conceded.

"Nee-san. Call Kanda and Lavi to the office for me."

***

Lenalee looked at Kanda and Lavi gathered in Komui's office. "Have you guys noticed anything strange about Allen?" Kanda and Lavi shook their heads.

"How the hell should we know what's up with that idiot? He can take care of himself." Kanda's tone was sarcastic.

"Do you two have any idea?" Lenalee shot him a look. Lavi, looked mildly concerned, and Kanda, looked irritated.

"He's been acting strangely. Sure, he's been nice and talking but he never hangs around. He's been disappearing a lot lately, and spending a lot more time in his room." Lenalee looked at them with accusing glares. "What I want to know is why you two aren't with him!"

"Che." Kanda looked away, annoyed but just a hint of guilt.

"Lenalee.. His problems are his own. Not ours." Lavi replied. "So, we have to get going on our own mission, so will you excuse us?" They both stood and brushed by Lenalee.

_***_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nii-san, Have you seen Allen?" Komui shook his head, before realizing something.

"LENNNAALLEEEEEEEE. Why are you looking for Allen? You don't.." Komui pulled out a drill, and while the scientists watched, Lenalee kicked the drill away.

"Don't be stupid, I just heard he came back, and he didn't bother eating at all." Lenalee said, annoyed at the conclusion her brother reached.

Komui stood up, seemingly unscathed, tilted his head questioningly. "That is unusual." Lenalee nodded. "But I do not think Lenalee should involve herself in something so trivial!" Komui stated.

"As trivial as bringing your coffee, nii-san?" Lenalee turned away with her brother's mug in hand, before he reached out, apologizing.

Now, sipping his coffee.. "Lenalee, you don't have to worry about Allen though. Your brother has taken care of it!" He gave her a file.

"Um.. You've put Allen, Kanda, and Lavi on a mission." Komui nodded. "Together?" Komui nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Lenalee wanted to sigh. Her brother was so dim-witted at times. You'd think that since he was sleeping with Reever (Yes, she knew, even if he didn't think she did.), he would know relationship problems when he saw them.

"It's nothing. How does this take care of Allen's problem exactly?"

"It's a perfect solution! Allen + Kanda + Lavi = Perfect Success! (For any and all situations!)" Komui grinned, while Lenalee turned away. Reever, hearing the entire conversation, grimaced. Both came to the conclusion..

IT DIDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING.

Lenalee left her brother, as he tried to sneak away from his paperwork, too preoccupied to notice as Reever followed her.

"Lenalee." She stopped, turning to Reever.

"I was just about to make another batch of coffee. Would you like some too?" Lenalee asked.

"No, it's about Allen." Lenalee listened a little more carefully.

"He started acting weird right after the mission that was given about a week ago. He was sent to investigate paranormal activity a few hours from here, and he came back quite late, along with his report. I noticed he didn't seem too well, but I thought it was maybe fatigue."

Reever scratched his head, a little sheepishly. "I didn't think it was important. Sorry."

Lenalee gave him a smile, knowing he was often too busy with paperwork and her brother, so she couldn't blame him.

"It was alot of help. You don't need to apologize Reever." Reever nodded, and turned way. Then he turned back, leaving Lenalee a little puzzled.

"There may have been a Noah in the area as well. One of the finders noted that the Akuma's plans were surprisingly smart, considering their formation and area.. And their numbers were rather high, considering there was no innocence or anything peculiar." Reever shook his head, before sheepishly shaking his head again.

"But then again, it might be pure speculation on my part." Reever shrugged. Lenalee smiled again, her hand waving as Reever left.

"So, Kanda, Lavi, was it just that interesting to eavesdrop?" Kanda and Lavi twitched. Lenalee smiled, but both knew she was mad.

"Uh, hey Lenalee." Lavi came out, grinning.

"What, you both just came back from the mission?" Kanda nodded, before holding up a piece of innocence.

"Allen's due back tonight as well." Lenalee noted. "And all three of you have a mission together tomorrow. Get the details from Komui later, with Allen." She walked away, as Lavi winced.

"The dear girl is still mad at us. What to do, Yu?" Kanda only che'd, as he left to give Komui his report. Lavi followed after, seeing as there was nothing else at the moment.

***

Allen collapsed against the wall, exhausted from his mission. He had given the finder the impression he was fine, denying that he was tired. It wasn't the mission that was tiring. The akuma were no more than was just-- the constant anxiety and tension that came at each waking moment, and restlessly plagued him was taking it's toll. He didn't even feel safe, not even at headquarters.

Allen lay there for minutes, maybe even an hour, before getting up, dragging himself to Komui's office. Report on his mission, and then he'd go back to the comforting darkness of his room and sleep.

***

Kanda and Lavi were just about done debriefing Komui of their mission, before Allen came in, with a strained smile.

"Ah, Allen-kun! Tell me how the mission went!" Komui sifted through his files, grabbing the one Allen had been assigned to. While Allen briefly, very briefly went over his mission, Lavi & Kanda couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Allen's eyes and the grey pallor on Allen's skin. They exchanged glances, while Allen seemed focused on only Komui.

_Lenalee was right. There's something wrong with Allen. _Lavi's gaze said, silently.

_Shit. The moyashi never seems to ever __not__ have problems._ Kanda's irritated look told Lavi.

_To hell with this stupid fight. Just confront the brat._ Kanda siad, muttering.

Allen, finished giving the report, listened as Komui gave them their new assignments. He didn't even care that he was with the two for their next mission, staring at Komui until the speech was done. He nodded in assent, before leaving the room. Kanda and Lavi followed shortly after.

"By the way, Did Yu say, Let's have crazy, violent, sex? Cuz, I totally agree with that!" Some nearby heard an shout of pain, and most, recognizing the voice, ignored it, seeing as it would be better off to not get involved.

Allen didn't notice the two following, until Kanda jerked his shoulder back.

"Oi, Moyashi!"

Allen jerked away at the rough touch, while Kanda looked at him incredulously. Allen looked at Kanda, muttering an "I'm sorry."

"Allen, something wrong? You've never minded Yu before." Lavi was concerned now.

"It's nothing." Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Besides, weren't you both mad at me? Why talk to me now?"

"Eh.. The fight was kinda stupid. No, it did have a reason. We'll just talk it out later. We've been noticing, you seem kinda out of it lately." Lavi tried to be subtle.

"Really. Is that all?" Allen turned away form Lavi. "Well, missions have been tiring." With his back turned to them, Kanda reached for Allen before Lavi slapped his hand away.

_Subtle, Yu, Subtle._

Kanda glared at Lavi, his hand twitching to reach for Mugen.

_You're gonna scare him away at this point!_

"Oi, Allen. You gonna eat now?"

Allen shook his head, walking silently to his room.

"Not gonna eat? Whatcha gonna do, Allen?"

"Sleep." He was clearly reluctant to speak. Kinda like Kanda, when Lavi thought about it.

Wait. NOOOOOOOOO. Allen was supposed to be cute and adorable! Not anti-social like Kanda was!

While Lavi was debating this, he found himself and Kanda at Allen's door while Allen looked at them.

"What, moyashi, you expect us to leave?" Kanda finally spoke up. "We've all screwed each other before. What's up with the sudden attack of modesty?" Kanda's brow lifted. Allen snapped.

"Why do I put up with all your bullshit, Kanda! Just leave me alone, you pricks!" He shut the door on both of them.

"I've never seen Allen snap.." Lavi said, shocked at Allen's behaivior. He had known Allen to have a dark side but..

"..."

"You do realize, Lenalee's gonna be pissed if she hears about this.."

***

Allen took off his coat, feeling the sudden rush of anger pass. He knew he should feel bad now, being that he just snapped at his two best friends and lovers for no good reason. They were only concerned with him.. But he didn't feel anything.

As he stood in his room, A little voice nagged, _Maybe they just wanted to have sex too_... Allen pushed the thought away. _Just like Tyki_... Allen slammed a hand on the wall, stopping his traitorous thoughts. He looked to see blood flowing down his arm, and stared. He didn't feel pain. Didn't feel much of anything. Thinking back to Tyki, He didn't feel much of anything either. Was this how people always felt after being raped?

Or was he raped? His memories blurred. Maybe he had somehow asked for it? Deserved it? He watched as the blood dripped down, now unsure of what really happened.

Maybe he should talk to someone.. His mind recoiled at the thought. Would they sympathise with him, and secretly think that he somehow deserved it? Or worse yet, pity him? Kanda and Lavi..

He was interuptted when Lenalee burst in the room.

"Allen, I saw Lavi and Kanda leaving.." Her gaze riveted on Allen's bleeding hand. "We've got to clean that up."

Allen looked again at the blood dripping down his hand, and the large gash. Lenalee fussed about, forcing him to put pressure on the wound to stop bleeding and such, and running to get bandages.

She worked in an awkward silence, but Allen was glad she didn't have any questions to aks him too. He was goddamn tired. Couldn't people mind their own business?

After his hand was patched up, Lenalee didn't get up right away. She sat there for a moment, before she stood. Allen didn't bother to look at her, and didn't see her expression turn angry.

"Allen." She gave him a swift, hard kick to the ribs. He was sent flying off the bed, tumbling to the floor.

"Holy crap, Lenalee!" He was gasping from the pain, and although he was sure a rib wasn't broken, it might have been bruised.

"Allen, I've been concerned about you for weeks, but you just don't _do_ anything!" Lenalee has tears in her eyes, and Allen had some as well, although for a completely different reason. He knew Lenalee had been a little violent, punching him in the ark, but_ this_ hurt!

"Wake up, Allen! You're not the only one suffering, and you're sure as hell not the only one in pain!" She stepped out of the room, wiping tears from her eyes. She hadn't wanted to kick Allen but it was the only way to wake him up.

"Great. She treats my wound, only to give me another one." Allen's ribs hurt a little too much to move, but he had to give Lenalee credit for her strong legs. No wonder she was the accomadator for the dark boots.

Yea. It _was_ time to wake up. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him, and the fact that Lenalee had to help him.

* * *

So... How was it :D. RxR Please~


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up. But it wasn't so easy.

Allen found himself in the luxurious train the next morning with Lavi and Kanda. He shifted uncomfortably, liking it better when the numbness had taken over and he hadn't felt anything. Now he felt anxious, and there was an uncomfortable tension in the air. Kanda hadn't forgotten what Allen said the day before, and he was pointedly ignoring Allen.

Meanwhile, Allen was too ashamed to bring up the incident with Tyki with his two friends and lovers. How would they react? How did you go about telling them something like that? As he closed his eyes, he could still remember Tyki's skilled but repulsive touch, and he shuddered.

Kanda's touch had always been rough and forceful, but he did care for him, Allen knew. Lavi had almost always been gentle, and Allen knew that Lavi cared for him too. But... He knew they would demand explanations sooner or later. Could he...No. No, he couldn't.

Allen stood, getting away from the stifling atmosphere. It was too much. Allen strode to the compartment door, ignoring Lavi's gaze as he stepped outside. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to another one of the empty compartments.

The Order had two rooms on this train, bought especially for the order's use. He had found out about it when him and Lenalee had to room in different compartments for the night.

He closed the door, slumping down in the room. He looked at his hand to see clench marks, and blood. He hadn't even realized he was clenching his hand. It must've reopened the wound, he supposed. The bandages were stained dark red, indicating it _had_ reopened, and it was time to re-bandage it. He was tempted to leave it as is, but his bruised rubs from yesterday reminded him of Lenalee; meaning it wasn't time for him to go back into a depression.

He stood again, and left the compartment. Kanda and Lavi knew where he was, he decided. Time to see if there was anything unusual on the train, and maybe gather information.

***

"Hey, Yu. Y'think we oughta check on Allen? He still didn't seem well..." Kanda ignored him, meaning he was still angry.

"C'mon Yu." Kanda knew when he was deliberately saying his first name on purpose. It wouldn't get him to pay attention but it _did_ piss him off.

"Fine then. I'll go." Lavi said, a little annoyed.

***

Allen looked around, no seeing anything unusual. His eye caught a black cloaked figure.

Black coat. Black tux. Black hair. Dark skin.

Allen's eyes widened, and he paled.

Allen couldn't breathe.

Allen couldn't speak.

He could only look at the figure silently, horrified, his limbs refusing to move. The details from that night came more vividly than ever, he felt a nauseous feeling.

_Don't look here._

_Don't see me._

_Not again._

He felt someone grab him, and he struck out.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Allen!" Lavi shouted.

Lavi saw Allen's eyes opened wide, fear making his grey eyes huge. What happened to Allen to make him so terrified? It took a moment for the recognition slowly cross his face.

"Lavi." With that, Lavi saw the faint recognition in his eyes, and Allen's composure seemingly, slowly returned. "Where.. No. Sorry, Did I make a scene?" Lavi glanced around, seeing all eyes riveted to them.

"No.." Allen didn't even seem to notice all the stares. He walked shakily over to the bathroom, while Lavi was left there, shocked.

."Shit. I gotta get Kanda here." Lavi sped towards the compartment, wanting to hurry back to Allen.

***

Allen was leaning over the sink, retching, giving soundless heaves, and sobs. He didn't notice if other passengers were there, which thankfully, there weren't.

His hand was shaking, and he lingered there for how long he didn't know, but it must've only been moments before Kanda and Lavi burst in.

_Lavi. Kanda. Why are they..? I'm so tired. So tired. _

Allen felt the numbness wash over him again.

"Oi, Moyashi. What the hell happened?" Kanda demanded, wanting an answer. But when Allen lifted his eyes to Kanda's, it was void of any expression overall.

"Allen..?" Allen turned towards Lavi, and Lavi found it a little frightening to see Allen so calm and composed.

"Why don't we head back to the compartment?" Allen turned to leave the bathroom, while leaving Lavi (again) and Kanda behind.

"I would ask, what's wrong with him. Seriously, I want to, and kick your ass for dragging me here.I wouldn't even think there's something wrong but.." It was a rare moment for Kanda to care. "There was just an emptiness in those eyes that really, freakin, creeped me out."

"Don't think that you're the only one." Lavi said, his own mind still reeling.

***

"There's something seriously wrong with Allen."

"Do _you_ think?" Kanda glared at Lavi, while Lavi merely looked concerned.

"C'mon. Allen's got some sort of trauma. That's all I can think of." Lavi had seen too many victims, victims of war, and the earl, to not know what trauma was.

"He's turning off his emotions too. This is gonna be a problem, Yu." Kanda's eyes glazed over as he recalled Allen's emotionless, and blank gaze. And to boot, Allen had walked past him like it was nothing. Nothing.

"Why couldn't the brat ask us for help?" Kanda muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"It's gotta be something he didn't want to ask us about." Lavi looked at his foot for a moment. "Allen never like to burden anyone with anything. He thinks keeping it to himself, is keeping us not worried."

Lavi felt the urge to kick something. "_**Like hell**_. It makes us even more worried."

Kanda could only nod, sourly.

"What the hell are we waiting for? We gotta chase after him." Lvi and Kanda left the bathroom, and contemplating as they walked. Allen wasn't going anywhere, and in the privacy of the order's reserved rooms at the hotel, they would pry it out of Allen. Not that they could get anything out of Allen now.

***

Lenalee was walking with Miranda on her mission, just defeating a horde of Akuma. Miranda had kept the town safe from damages, in which Komui would probably be glad to pay less expenses.

However, with the sudden arrival of a strange, odd, door, Lenalee's eyes narrowed.

"Rhode Camelot."

***

Allen walked through the hotel, and Kanda noticed his eye wasn't reacting to anything. Good. No akuma to interupt their rendezvous.

Allen didn't seem to notice their gaze, nor the bystander's curious gazes, while he walked to their room. They were under strict orders to meet up with Lenalee and Miranda after investigating possible akuma and Noah's hideout in the area. They would storm the hideout together, especially with Lenalee's new boots and Allen's new sword.

Much good, it would be, with Allen in this condition, Kanda thought.

Allen turned around, only to run into Kanda and Lavi who were blocking the door.

"What do you want?" Allen's usual cockiness was gone, only emptiness. He was on automatic of a sort, to just finish it up.

Lavi knew Allen wouldn't be able to fight well in this condition. Sure, he would fight, but he couldn't best anyone in that condition but the stupidest akuma. The best thing about Allen was he cared about everyone, but with this gone, Allen wasn't Allen. He was just someone else.

Kanda che'd. Both didn't let Allen pass, and silence hung in the air.

"You two are in my way." Allen said.

Kanda lost it.

Lavi could only watch as Allen was shoved against the wall, all of it happening too quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kanda had grabbed the Allen's collar and was now pinning him against the wall.

Allen could only stare down at Kanda, and as he stared numbly down, pictures ran through his mind again. Kanda's voice was now heard in some far distance, it seemed as his vision blurred, and the sudden violence of Kanda's actions now seemed like Tyki's.

He could hear but didn't register as Lavi's voice was now intertwined with Kanda's and he saw but didn''t as Kanda and Lavi faded away.

Seeing Tyki, Allen struggled but iron clamps seemed to hold him, and as he struggled, becoming more and more tired. All of a sudden, he heard a loud, harsh voice. The voice broke through his struggle, and to his surprise, it was the voice of one of those he loved dearly.

"Moyashi, stop it!" Allen looked up to see Kanda. Kanda was holding him tightly, and Allen's face was buried in Kandas shoulder. He could see Lavi behind Kanda, and although he couldn't see Kanda, his tight embrace helped to comfort Allen.

Allen blinked, remembering the stuggle against Tyki but.. It hadn't been Tyki. He had been struggling against Kanda. Allen peeked a look at Kanda's face, and saw scratch marks that had undoubtedly been his fault.

"Allen.." Lavi took a step toward him, and hesitated.

Allen could see the effort it took for Lavi not to reach out, and regretted his actions. Lavi looked pained, and Kanda was silent, still holding him tightly.

"I'm o-okay. I t-think.." Allen said softly, while Kanda only held him more tightly.

"Allen, did someone take.." Lavi's sentence was unfinished. "I mean, you've never been like that.." Lavi's gaze store straight at Allen.

Allen knew the time of reckoning had come.

"Lavi.." He said, hoarsely.

His fists clenched more tightly in Kanda's shirt, he buried his head in the crook Kanda's shoulders, and nodded ever-so-slightly.

"Yes."

That single answer changed everything.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'm trying to get to everything _;;


End file.
